RESIDENT EVIL: Valley of Death
by miwwiw
Summary: A S.O.S message is recieved from a valley near a suspected Umbrella Biological Weapons Research Laboratory so the S.T.A.R.S. team is sent in to investigate. R & R Cauz if u dont! i'll put chapters up as i do them tell me wat needs improving
1. Prologue

(I DO NOT OWN ANY RESIDENT EVIL CHARACTERS BLA BLA BLA NO ONE CAN SUE ME) THIS STORY HAS ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE GAMES TIMELINE WISE JUST READ THIS AS IF THEY NEVER HAPPENED. RESIDENT EVIL Valley of Death  
  
Prologue  
  
The sound of gas releasing reached the ears of two white-coated men. One of the men had a large scar reaching from his left ear to his chin. The other was wearing glasses and a nametag that read Dr Jones. The scarred face man pushed the other man with the nozzle of his gun, "Open the fucking vault or I'll blow your brains all over the floor!" Dr Jones stuttered "ok. just p-please don't. k-kill me". He stumbled over to a keypad mounted on the wall next to a large round metal door. He pushed the numbers 5-2-7-4-9, a confirmation beep was emitted and a fingerprint and retina scanner was lowered from the roof. He nervously placed his hand onto the scanner and leaned forward to look into the retina scanner. A women's voice suddenly sounded from several speakers imbedded in the roof,  
  
"Access Granted, Welcome to the vault Dr Jones, Have a nice day". The Dr turned around to face his captor "Now you can." He stopped abruptly as he realized he was staring down the barrel of a gun. "Good bye Dr Jones" the scarred man said.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
The gun's nozzle pointed down towards his abdomen and exploded in several bright flashes and Dr Jones's life was brought abruptly to an end. The scarred man stepped over the twitching body and into the vault. He calmly walked over to a bench and removed his blood splattered lab coat revealing a black S.T.A.R.S jacket and army fatigues. Then he removed a refrigerated transportation unit (RTU) from the bench near him and walked over to a Subject Storage Room. He pulled open the door and picked up several sealed test tubes containing a blue liquid. After putting them into the RTU he quickly excited the large room. As he passed the body of Dr Jones he stopped to check the pulse and couldn't get it. Anyway he reasoned with himself, nothing could survive several shots to the gut. He got up off his knees and took a step forward but put his foot in the pool of Dr Jones's blood sending him crashing onto the ground and accidentally launching the RTU into the air. His eyes followed the RTU as it sailed through the air and smashed into the wall breaking all but one of the test tubes and splashing the blue liquid all over the floor.  
  
A look of terror replaced the look of shock on his face as the realization of his impending doom dawned on him. Nothing has ever been directly exposed to the virus and survived. He heard a groan behind him and as he turned around he saw the corpse of the recently deceased Dr Jones standing barely three feet away from him. Dr Jones's eyes were rolled back in his head and his lab coat was drenched with blood. The bloody figure let out a spine tingling moan before lunging forward to bite into the flesh on his neck.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOO. 


	2. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL  
  
Valley Of Death  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"JILL, OVER THERE", Chris's voice was barely audible over the sound of the choppers engine. Her eyes followed his outstretched arm and briefly saw several bright flashes between the dark outline of the trees.  
  
GUNFIRE! She pointed it out to Wesker who tapped the young pilot Brad on the shoulder and indicated a clearing about one kilometer away from the flashes. The S.T.A.R.S. team descended down onto the clearing sending a cloud of dead and decaying leaves into the night sky. Chris, Barry, Joseph, Richard, Wesker, and myself jumped down onto the damp dirt and immediately drew our weapons.  
  
"Alright Brad, we will meet you back here at 2200 hours," Wesker said urgently as he glanced in the direction of the skirmish. "Affirmative, Sir" Brad saluted as he replied. The sound of gunshots and shouts echoed up the valley then without another word the S.T.A.R.S. set off at a run toward the gunshots. All of a sudden Jill had a feeling this was gonna be one long day,  
  
And was that one hell of an understatement.  
  
The branches of the dark and foreboding oak trees slapped against Jill's and the S.T.A.R.S teams face's as they sprinted through the forest. BANG, BANG, BANG the sounds of gunshots rang out in all directions. Then suddenly BOOM!!!  
  
The trees and bushes seemed to jump towards the S.T.A.R.S. team followed by a wall of fire. Jill was thrown to the ground from the shock wave and momentarily deafened from the blast. As she lay there trying to get a grasp on what had just happened a hand grabbed her and roughly pulled her to her feet.  
  
She looked up into the grim face of Barry and saw his mouth moving as if he were trying to talk, but all she could hear was ringing, then she saw him pointing behind her. Jill slowly turned around and could not believe what she could see. She rubbed her eyes and looked again but her look of disbelief was there to stay.  
  
What lay in front of her was chaotic, there were men screaming and trying to stem the flow of blood spurting from their severed limbs, men in black wielding huge machine guns and spraying deadly streams of lead into dozens of bloody. rotting. humans.  
  
About twenty men clothed in black and bloody army fatigues were facing off against dozens of bloody, decaying corpses and many more lay dead or dying on the bloody clearing. The corpses were staggering slowly towards the men, their dark red blood splattering all over the leafy ground as they were ripped apart by machine gun fire. But this just seemed to excite them, and had no visible effects except making them stagger slightly.  
  
Jill suddenly came to her senses and whipped her 9mm beretta out and started firing at the closest corpse. She hit it five times in the body before shooting it in the head twice and watching it collapse in a quivering heap. "AIM FOR THE HEAD, AIM FOR THE HEAD!"  
  
Jill wondered if anyone could have possibly heard her but as the heads of the corpses started exploding and they stayed down without getting back up again she assumed that they had. Jill and the S.T.A.R.S. team plunged into the fray wildly shooting at the corpses. They were about halfway across the battlefield when the first of the corpses reached the black dressed men, it let out a loud spine tingling moan before biting one of the men and taking a chunk of flesh out of his arm.  
  
One by one the other corpses reached the black men and as Jill raced across the battlefield she saw one of the men start laughing hysterically, throw down his weapon and reach to the sky as if offering himself to the heavens. One by one the corpses reached the front line of the black men and started feasting, and as they did they made little excited grunting noises as if having the time of their life.  
  
Jill was about fifteen metres away from the group of men when she got her foot caught in a root and plunged into the ground. From the ground she heard a man's voice scream hysterically "DIE SLOW YOU MOTHER FUCKING FREAKS!" followed by a deafening explosion and a rush of heat before she blacked out. 


	3. Chapter 2 not finished

CHAPTER 2  
  
"JILL, JILL wake up its all over" she felt a hand gently slapping her cheek and blinked a few times to clear her vision. "What happened?" she asked her reviver Chris, he replied "one of the mercenaries let off a high powered grenade that blew the shit out of those fucking things". The word mercenaries caught Jill's attention, "Mercenaries, what mercenaries?" "The twenty men, or the nine left are mercenaries sent in by umbrella. They are called the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service or U.B.C.S for short. Apparently they were answering the same SOS message that we were but they were told that they were being sent in to clean up a minor chemical spill and that some of the people exposed to the chemical might act a little strange." 


End file.
